The present invention relates broadly to circular power saws and more particularly to a mechanism for adjusting the cutting plane of the saw blade. Prior art circular power saws of the type of the present invention typically include a motor and housing pivotally mounted to a base plate. The motor drives a circular saw blade that extends through an opening in the base plate. In operation the base plate rests on the workpiece and is used as a guide during the cutting operation. The housing is pivoted to the base plate to permit the cutting plane of the saw blade to be adjusted. A common operational configuration is with the saw blade lying in a plane that is 90# or perpendicular to the plane of the base plate and workpiece. It may be desirable, however, to make a bevel cut in the workpiece. To accomplish bevel cutting, the housing is pivoted with respect to the base so that the cutting plane of the blade is angularly displaced from the 90# or perpendicular configuration. The prior art adjustment mechanisms typically allow the cutting plane to be varied from 0# (the 90# or perpendicular alignment) to 45# generating a 45# bevel cut.